“Episode mining,” or “frequent pattern mining,” is a useful tool in various data-intensive services, such as human resource services, financial services and information technology services. Episode mining may generally refer to systems for determining subject matter patterns. By determining these patterns, episode mining systems may provide execution environments with a mechanism of quickly, accurately and efficiently completing tasks, such as, for example, communicating with customers.
Previous attempts to quickly, accurately and efficiently complete tasks have involved mining data to search for patterns, and then once the patterns have been discovered, utilizing those patterns in real-time for execution environments. However, further improvements to this approach remain necessary.